My Infatuation
by XxMoonStarsSpacexX
Summary: 17 year old Suze's problems are nothing compared to a night out at a club... and when she meets someone who she desperately needs the help of, she doesn't realise what shes gotten herself into, or exactly how complicated her life is about to become...


_Again with the stories I know :S but I came up with this whilst watching Johnathan Ross. If I say so my self I am rather proud of the idea I've come up with. I am going to apologise in advance for any lateness regarding updates and I hope I can keep you all interested till the end. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the mediator characters._

My Infatuation

Chapter 1- Oxygen

My deep purple dress was extremely short, which is why I had insisted on wearing skinny Levi's underneath. Wasn't it enough that my back, arms and some of my chest was exposed? I didn't need frostbite on my legs too.

I had left my hair to curl naturally, I had applied my makeup carefully, and preferring to go for a natural look since my attire was already so bright. Although I had once sworn not to wear Jimmy Choos, they seemed to be my only choice when I had had so little time to prepare and buy.

"Ah, perfect, Miss Perfect is ready!" I rolled my eyes whilst I tilted my head to one side so I could put on my second earring- a gift from my father that I had refused to wear to school, in fear that someone would steal the beautiful pearls that hung from the heavy gold.

Anyway, Gina had taken such a long time I was surprised she had the nerve to even hint I had taken a long time.

Oh, wait, of course she has guts, this is Gina I'm talking about.

"Yeah, well G, if we don't get going we're going to have absolutely no time at all to actually enjoy our selves. So come on I'm driving."

"Ahem… erm, pardon me ma'am but I believe I will be the chauffeur for tonight?" A mane of sandy coloured hair appeared in my doorway.

"Adam? I thought you were with Cee?"

"Urgh. Well she had a deadline and I don't want to be near her right now, she'd probably ensure my reproductive organs would never work again if I spoke to her."

"Oh, right."

"Well then, Ma'am-s, please, after you." H e held open the door and we both grabbed our small bags before taking each step down stairs with caution, making sure we didn't fall and break our necks in our stupidly high stiletto heals.

Mom and Andy were not at home, mom had some kind of meeting to go to in Chicago, leaving Jake, Brad, David, Gina and I with the house to ourselves. Brad had a very busy schedule of making out with Debbie Munsco several hours a day (and probably a lot more than making out). David had taken refuge at his friend's house for the weekend, and Jake… well I actually didn't know what Jake was doing, but it couldn't have been anything other than drinking or working for that ever dreamed of Camaro.

We had reached Adam's car that he had so graciously opened the door of and, I discovered in hysterics, he had also perched a rather large top hat on his cranium in an attempt to look professionally. I am not surprised to add that he failed miserably, because, although the top hat was appropriate, it looked simply ridiculous with his 'Green Day' red shirt and very baggy ripped jeans, along with his bright yellow converse trainers.

Like I said, I was in hysterics.

"So ladies, where are we off to?" His deep voice and convincing manner just sent me into fresh peels of laughter. Gina looked at me pityingly, attempting to hide her own smile. Her dress was a lot longer than mine and was a shade of blue that wasn't quite dark, but wasn't what I'd describe as light either.

"McTavish, Oxygen please."

"Oxygen? But that's 21 and over only!"

Gina laughed.

"Are you taking us or not Mr. I'm-so-funny-I'll-ruin-your-dress-from-laughing-at-my-amazing-wit-and-accidentally-peeing-yourself?"

"Well you definitely just completely destroyed the little shreds Cee left for you that are called my self esteem."

"Oh, I feel terrible."

"And the sarcasm doesn't make it any better!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"ID please?"

"Here you are." I handed him my 'ID' which if you were wondering is in fact a fake.

The bouncer nodded at me briefly, allowing Gina and I to go through. I looked back to wave Adam good bye and I saw his jaw had dropped wide open, revealing his tonsils and all other lovely insides that he was hiding in his amazingly large mouth of his. I smiled, showing all my teeth, something I rarely did since I hated my smile.

Inside, green and red lights flashed crazily, contorting peoples faces, making them look angelic for a second when green light bathed them, the devilish, haunted and scarily sinister when red flashed.

"I'll get the drinks, I'll meet you in 5 at that cage ok?"

"Yeah, sure," I called, attempting to keep my voice loud enough for her to hear, but she had already turned and tackled her way through the forest of dancing people. Although, she was so tall people generally moved out of the way for her anyway.

I, on the other hand, had a much harder time trying to get through the thicket of legs and sweaty bodies.

I know, disgusting, but they were dancing.

I kept on hand on the skirt of my dress so that it wouldn't get caught on anything, and the other was used to balance myself through the thicket of sweaty bodies. I know disgusting, but I couldn't just sit there and wait for Gina to hopefully find me.

The crowd seemed to be intent on not allowing me to go through. It was almost like they were trying to make a huge human barrier.

"Um, excuse me- I- I'm so sorr- Plea- Sir would you mind if I jus- erm." Then something called my short temper got the better oh me, "Move. Now." I said to a particularly large woman whose scent was of urine and brads room (in other words dirty socks). She looked at me for a split second before she pushed herself up against a small man who nearly fell from her weight. I took my opportunity and dashed through the tiny gap that had been made for me.

After a lot more pushing and shoving, (this time I was more aggressive and rude) I got to the cage, where Gina was waiting for me. One eyebrow was raised and she was slouching in boredom, holding two beers. Her now very short hair that she had streaked with various shades of dark brown and a few deep reds, kept getting ruffled by passers by. She was obviously annoyed so I rushed up to her as quickly as I could.

"I am so sorry G, but it was like fighting an army getting here." I took my beer from her and took a sip. "You aren't angry are you?"

"Nah," she said with a small smile, "but I want to dance so quick!"

It took three minuets to gulp down our beers and get to what we believed to be the centre of the dance floor. A few men kept trying to dance with us but Gina was quick to tell them to beat it.

"I'm gonna go get some more drinks, I'm dying here." Gina nodded, smiling and closed her eyes. As I battled my way through once more, I turned round in her direction to see her dancing with a tall, and as far as I could tell, blonde man. Well, she moved on fast didn't she? Sighing, I took the last few steps to the bar sideways between the last of the crowd. The bar wasn't as busy, apparently people had already taken their drinks and gone.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" I looked up to see a lady that resembled Gina in more that one way. Her voice had a southern accent to it, and she was wearing a cowgirl outfit.

I was still panting from the fast dancing, "Um, can I have two beers please?" Her eyes were blue, but I had a suspicion that that was the work of contacts. She laughed a little, seeing my gaze then turned to get the drinks.

Slumping slightly, and placing my elbows on the counter, I ran both hands through my hair and felt how sweaty I had gotten, and cursed how addictive dancing to such a fast beat was. There was no one else sat at the bar except for what I could only assume was a man considering his wide, tall frame. His face was probably as hidden as mine in the flashing lights that had progressed from green and red to blue and orange. I was watching absently as he place a hand on his hair and ruffled.

I couldn't see the barmaid anywhere once I turned back round, and then I turned to watch the man in the corner again like he was some kind of mildly interesting reality show that they only show on Sundays because TV is so awful then.

But he wasn't there either, the music was still pumping through my whole body, the floor was shaking and I was in complete confusion as to where my barmaid and TV show had gotten to.

Then my heart nearly stopped when, as I had been scanning the bar curiously, a hand that was too big to belong to Gina rested gently on my shoulder. I screamed loudly, but it wasn't loud enough to be heard by too many people with music pumping this loud. Turning quickly to see who had scared me so much, I saw a chest. Not a female one I. Well I hoped it wasn't or else the poor girl would have no boobs. I shook myself feeling stupid- why did I always assume people were as short as I was?

Coming to my senses and still slightly shocked, I looked up to see the face of one of kindest looking guys I have ever seen. I mean yeah, as far as I could tell, he had bags under his eyes, and his eyes were kinda bloodshot but still. He looked kind.

"How 'bout I pay for those drinks… two? I hope the second isn't for a boyfriend is it?" A smile was playing on his wide sensuous mouth. I noticed his thick dark curls that looked uncontrollable, and the stubble that tickled his strong jaw line.

"hmm, well, I would tell you see, but I don't really know you. And besides my drinks aren't here yet." I heard him chuckle a little.

"Yes they are."

I nearly cricked my neck twirling it to see the barmaid no longer smiling, waiting impatiently with tow drinks in front of her.

"Hun," she began, "You ok? I've been callin' you for an age!"

I could feel my brow furrow and I felt a little dizzy.

"Uh, I um, better get back to my friend. Sorry." I reached into my bag and pulled out the bill I was supposed to be paying when the man's gentle hand pushed my money back and he paid instead.

"I think we agreed I was paying." He said and I noticed his voice was slightly accented.

"No, I don't think we did but thanks anyway. Well see you around." I turned back to head to where I had come from to find Gina, although I highly doubted that she would be available given the fact that I had seen her dancing with some tall (and most probably) handsome man.

But then he grabbed my free arm.

"Call me." Then he grinned again. What a complete jerk. Was he a lunatic? Did he think it was funny scaring me? Or telling me to call him when he hadn't told me his name and he certainly hadn't given me his number.

Jeez.

Like I had predicted, Gina was too busy dancing to see me or hear me. So it was two drinks for one in the corner of the club. Wonderful.

People danced around me all night and no one noticed me for a long time. My cell didn't ring; no creepy guys wolf whistled or tried to dance with me. It was like I was invisible. But the thing is, I didn't have a bad time. I was on my own for at least 2 hours and a half and yet I didn't get bored or anything. Like I actually needed that time to be alone, and in that time I realised how long it had been since I had taken time out for myself. And I don't mean sitting a bath or reading a magazine. Just… thinking.

Ok, I think time alone has made me lame. Pull it together Suze!

"Dude! Hello! Earth to Suze!" Gina's voice made me jump. Thankfully I didn't scream.

"What?"

"Where have you been? I mean first I search the entire place for you, then some drunk bozo says, 'that green eyed beauty? Over there'. _Then_ I find you here with our drinks. Or shall I say what's _left _of our drinks. Not only that but you've obviously been having some long winded conversation with a forty year old drunk! I haven't seen you for hours what are you playing at?"

I must have looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open wide. And all I could come up with was,

"What drinks?"

"Suze!"

"Seriously, what drinks? I didn't get any drinks."

"Yes you did. The glasses are right _there._" She pointed to my feet where two empty glasses stood. They can't be mine.

"I didn't buy any drinks G. God." I looked down, my head was killing me. "And he wasn't a forty year old drunk. He seemed pretty sober to me."

Gina looked at me like I had completely lost my mind. Maybe I have.

"You're drunk. I better get you home." Then with strength I had never seen or felt from her, she partially lifted me off the ground and allowed one of my arms to swing round her neck as she half carried half dragged me to the entrance of the club.

"Had a little too much?" one of the bouncers said.

I hadn't had too much to drink. I had one beer. That's it. Just one drink, and there was no way that I, Suze Simon, could ever lose her cool after _one _drink. No wa-

Then my eyes fluttered shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yup so that's chapter one of my third story so far. I know exactly what I'm doing here but if you have any criticisms, please tell me :) _

_So hoped you enjoyed and please REVIEW! _

_Cheers_

_x._


End file.
